


Where I'm from

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane
Summary: I made this in 9th grade





	Where I'm from

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 9th grade

I am from the woods behind the house, whose leaves turn yellow in the golden light of the lowering sun

I'm from the eyes in the dark, the howls in the night that call to you, to run away into the woods that are covered in the silver veil of the full moon

I am from the dark, early woods covered in smokey fog to the sweet smell of morning grass in the meadow dotted with bright reds and deep blues and the scent of burning wood in the clearing

I am from the flattened ears against my head, the snarls that escape my throat warning the enemy in front of me to the warm sticky blood that stain my muzzle a crimson red and the excitement of the kill in my eyes.


End file.
